Metalburg
Metalburg is a Post-War town located southwest of Vault 59, while also resting south of the ruins of Seattle itself, within the Seattle Expanse. Unlike many other settlements in the Expanse, or across the entirety of Power-War America, but akin to Junktown and Megaton, Metalburg is was completely constructed Post-War rather than out of a pre-existing ruin or vehicle. It is one of the largest communities outside of Seattle itself. History Founding Metalburg was founded in 2190, following remnants of the Masters Army arriving in the region and displacing a good number of disparate settlers from their farms. With nowhere to turn to, one man named John Curth decided to build a proper town, one with proper defences, in order to shelter these settlers. Taking metal sheets and raising them up to form a mighty wall capable of stopping most bullets, whether they be from Super Mutants or Raiders. John would become the first mayor of the town, a title he held until his death in 2213. The Disciples Arrive Despite the security of the town, its water purifier was frequently on the fritz, forcing the general trader to import most of their clean water from the farms and other settlements in the expanse. However in 2237, the nearby Vault 59 opened its door for the first time and soon scouts from the vault arrived in Metalburg. They were welcomed, as are most, and soon noticed the towns purifier was in a barely serviceable state. Despite their quirkiness, preaching the teachings of some being named Tom, the Vault Dwellers left and soon returned with a few of their technically minded peers who soon returned the purifier to working order. The citizens of Metalburg allowed these Disciples of Tom to build a mission within their town, and both the community that grew around Vault 59 and Metalburg have enjoyed peaceful, and prosperous, relations. Relations Disciples of Tom The Disciples are close, if quirky, friends to Metalburg and its citizens. The Disciples knowledge of pre-war Engineering, Medicine and Science have helped Metalburg thrive in the harsh waste of Post-War America. In exchange, the Disciples are allowed to preach their faith, and even have established a permanent mission, within Metalburg proper. The Inner Circle Metalburg has enjoyed some of the protections provided by The Inner Circle in the past following the Super Mutant invasion of the Seattle Expanse in the 2190s. However, with the arrival of the NCR this relationship has become increasingly strained as now The Inner Circle has started demanding more aid from Metalburg as it prepares to combat the expansion of NCR. New California Republic (NCR) With the recent arrival of the NCR to the Seattle Expanse, following the Republics initiative to expand further from Caesars Legion and its territory, Metalburg has come under pressure to join the NCR. However given that Metalburg has enjoyed the protection of The Inner Circle for some time now, the "special attention" the Followers of the Apocalypse have given the Disciples of Tom and their home of Vault 59 as well as the citizens general opposition of having to pay NCR's higher taxes, joining the republic may prove to be a difficult endeavour indeed...as well as an unwelcome one. Winters Enclave Metalburg, as well as nearby Vault 59, is a location of interest to The Enclave , due to its positioning, influence and population. Category:Place